mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Champwan's House
Champwan's House refers to a secret base and a building located in the Season One Realm of Mianite, and a mostly underground base located in the Season Two world. Season One Champwan's Season One secret base was built underground directly under a small island in the ocean. One of Tom's houses was built on the island, and it was near Jerry's tree and Casa de Sparklez. Because of the War breaking out, Champwan covered his base with lava. The base was discovered by Jericho on the second purge day, and consequently was the site of lots of fighting and deaths on this day. After this, Champwan moved out and harvested the building materials. Base Layout The entrance to the base was a hole with a long ladder located underwater. At the foot of the ladder, there was a room with many water fountains. To the left, there was a chest room, which, at one piont, had a villager who traded enchanting bottles. In front of the entrance, there was a hall with a fountain. To the left waa a "work area" containing anvils and more. To the right was a "bathroom" area complete with a toilet, bathtub, sinks, and a working shower. Going further down, there was a fireplace, with a secret painting entrance to Champwan's bedroom. Inside was a double bed, flowing water backround, a yin and yang floor, and a "TV." To the right of the fireplace was an enchanting area. To the right of the entrance was a dining room with a kitchen to the right. Farther down, there were automatic wheat, carrot, potato, melon, and pumpkin farms, as well as cocoa and sugarcane farms. To the left there were animal farms, and all the way down there was a tree and mushroom farm. House Champwan's House was built into a small mountain near his village from his Day 64 to the end of the season. House Design At the entrance to the house there was a small forest. The cliff face had vines growing on down it. To the left of the entrance there was a kitchen with a checker pattern floor and a dining room with an end stone floor. The rest of the floor was made from birch wood, and the walls were mostly smooth stone. Directly in front of the entrance there was a staircase leading down to the basement. Further down there was another grand spiral staircase with flowing water in the center, which does not lead to anything. To the right of the downstairs staircase there was another staircase going upstairs. The upstairs contained a bedroom, a fireplace, and a balcony. The floor was made from yellow wool and oak logs, and the walls were made from quarts blocks. Downstairs, there was another fireplace and an unfinished room. History Since the house was built later in the series and away from the main area, it wasn't pranked that much. Some minimal damage was done when TheTwistedGuy stalked Champwan. Once, one of the wizards placed a pig-villager-sheep command block outside, and filled the inside with villagers with wolf hats.Category:Locations Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Champwan Category:Houses